Weapons, Gear, and Legionnaire Terms
Weapons * Aero-precision "AP" Missile Launcher: Man portable missile launcher. Capable of both auto-targeting and manual targeting, and makes a sound like a repulsor speeder whooshing past you in top drive at the Hendahl Raceways. Capable of attacking both ground and air vehicles p.45. * EMP Shotgun: a close range energy weapon meant to disable warbots. * * N-4 Rifle: Primary weapon of the Legionnaires. Charge packs deplete from green to black and are reloaded like a magazine with "fresh" charge packs. * Vibroknife: Close quarters melee weapon. Can cut througha legionnaire helmet. * N-16: an obsolete blaster rifle used by legionnaires. The full-auto blast feature was unreliable p. 296. * N-18 Long barreled rifle: Sniper rifle. * NS-2: a relatively simple blaster rifle which has greater range and charge capacity than the N-4, but less power. * MG42: the military designation of the spinal mount “planet-killer” weapon on the Ohio-class Super-Destroyer that Tyrus Rechs served on. loc1421 * PK-9A: a blaster rifle. Not as good as a Legionnaire N-4 but still dangerous. The PK-9 is a slightly older variant. * T19 Needle Blaster: A long-barreled, short range (accurate out to twenty meters) blaster pistol which is easy to conceal due to its small size, has a very low blast signature, and no recoil. Perfect for assassinations. * SAB: "Squad Automatic Blaster". Extremely heavy, rapid fire, automatic blaster. A specialized charge pack is carried on the users back that allows for extended fire. * Twin medium-heavy blasters "Twins": Turret mounted. Fires pressurized, explosive, rapid fire bolts. * "Ear popper": Flash-bang grenade. Deafening boom and blinding flash, disorienting the enemy. * "Entry charger": Small, sticky explosive. * "Fragger": Dual fragmentation grenade. First detonation is a standard fragmentation that releases four compact balls upward. The second, is the four balls that detonate creating intense shrapnel that shreds all organic material in the area. * Artillery cannons: Immobile cannons placed at camps. * Flash-Bang Bolo: one of Tyrus Rechs’s gadgets used to immobilize and stun an opponent. It’s basically a pair of small F-B grenades with a heavy wire strung between them. * Grenade: a thrown anti-personnel explosive. Legion grenade utilize an outer explosive shell which detonates and launches four compact balls that provide a secondary wave of shrapnel. mention: Leg p.19. There are also “ear-popper” types, which “detonate with a blinding flash of light and a truly deafening boom. The hearing loss is often permanent, and the flash can render some species blind or dazzled for up to five standard minutes” p35. * Proximity mine: a personal explosive designed to remain dormant until a target comes within a specified range. * Tac-Bomb: anti-vehicle land mine * Thermite: a chemical that burns very hot, designed to demolish heavy structures (e.g., thermite grenade.) * Vibro-axe: a hand-held energy weapon with a short cutting blade. * Vibroknife: a hand-held energy weapon with a short cutting blade * Weapons Baton: a self-contained device that expands into a spear or long blade; energy weapons that date from the Savage Wars. A hit from one will short out powered armor circuits. * X6 Heavy Shot Intec Blaster: an antiquated blaster type sidearm, carried by Aeson Keel. Gear * Androx: a drug that relives muscular strain, pain, and tension. Delivered by injection * Armor: Gray or black. Absorbs kinetic energy including projectile weapon fire. Susceptible to fire damage. * Ampispeakers: audio equipment; speakers that are meant to blast out sound very long, over long distances. * Authorization Guild Cyan Six: An older override code for a Republic warbot. * Auxiliary lock: a device used to disable vehicles. * Black Channel: a highly complex level of encryption; difficult to break but not impossible. * Black Lotus: a drug made of narcotic leaves. * Bucket: slang for a legionnaire’s helmet. It contains L-comm ''communications gear, a Heads Up Display (HUD) and gives access to the L-Comm legionnaire battle network. They are custom built for each legionnaire, are expensive (“Cost more than a luxury sled”), and provide the wearer with “filtration system, clear-vision visors with instant thermal or UV optic overlays, bone conduction headsets, DSK AI and voice enhancers.” p. 8 All buckets are also are equipped with limited AI capabilities for threat assessments p. 12. Enemy positions are denoted by yellow dots on a bucket’s HUD, while friendly forces are represented by green dots. Tongue toggles are used to switch between channels and systems. * '''Caff-Tab: '''a chemical compound that produces a stimulating drink when dropped into hot water p. 223. * '''Combat Override DS-RV6: '''a spoken command designed to block unit status reports from a legionnaire’s helmet HUD. Reports are still filed and records are retained for 15 days; logs are transmitted to the current (or acting) OIC. * '''Command Override Reaper 19:' a warbot command that forces the bot to escape (with a passenger) at any cost. * Cycler: a nano-bot used to repair serious internal damage on humanoids. Injected from a hypo, they work their ways through organs and seal up damaged area with nano-torches and chem-scalpels. The procedure is extremely painful, and so the bots generally only used on heavily sedated patients. Pappy insisted that Doc Quigley inject him with a cycler while conscious p.72. * Datapad: a generic hand-held device use to create, transmit, and read documents. * Fuel Inducer: part of a ship’s engine. * Fiber Sealant: a substance that instantly repairs rips and tears. Comes in spray cans. * Force Repulsor Field: force fields, which offer protection against energy and kinetic weaponry. They can be as small as personal fields, or can defend much larger targets. * Holochit: a data chip that contains holographic messages or programs. They are ubiquitous In the galaxy and are often considered disposable. * Synthprene body suit * Helmet "Bucket": Custom fit to each soldier. Micro-comm speaker which can be muted. Interior display boots in .08 seconds. Connected to battle network "bat-net". Legionnaire bat-net cannot be accessed by Republic military "rep-mil". Multiple communication frequencies. Filtration system "ventilators." Clear visor with polarized lenses and instant thermal or ultraviolet overlay. Bone conduction comms which can be removed in case the helmet is rendered unusable. Exterior interface. Tongue toggles. DSK AI that prompts the wearer on various tactics, unit specs, and personal health. It also uploads recommendations to command for additional training. Voice enhancer. Heads up display, or "HUD," displays a blue circular grid with green dots for friendly units, red dots for identified enemy units, and yellow dots for enemy units identified but lost on visual (stationed at the last sighted location). Noise cancelling audio sensors "audio dampers". * Impervisteel: 'a high-quality armor used for main battle tanks and other military vehicles. * '''Inferno Quencher: '''a chemical ''grenade design to foam up and extinguish fires inside vehicles. “It won’t put out a building, but it will put out a room” p. 48. * '''Jump Jet: a self-contained device that provides very limited flight. (Tyrus Rechs's armor uses them.) * L-Comm: legionnaire communication device. “The L-comm master channel can only be changed via narrow-beam recalibration by a destroyer. … Republic engineering didn’t anticipate a company being isolated without capital ship support. Each L-Comm has the ability to set up, store, and encrypt two secure channels.” p. 229. * Legion Tapping Code: Legionnaires learn to tap out coded messages in case they can’t speak or have no ability to communicate using the L-comms. Messages are usually short and to the point. * LegionWorks Type-N Combat Environcontrols: the subsystem that maintains the environmental conditions inside a Mk100 Legionnaire helmet ("bucket"). * Macro: slang for a hand-held scope or binoculars. * Macrocore: an information storage device. * Armored sleeves with powerful built in servos which increase the users strength. These are usually reserved for SAB users. * Mark '''1 Armor: obsolete legionnaire body armor.' * '''Medkit: '''a medical device used for more serious injuries than a skinpatch can handle in the field, but not as comprehensive a device as a cycler shot. * '''Med-seal:' an obsolete medical protective patch with full spectrum pain relief and thermaheal for basic first aid. * MK-100 Armor: Standard issue Legionnaire combat armor. * Mortar bot: an automated mortar launch system. Standard equipment for a legionnaire Combat sled. * OpNet: the communication subsystem that manages the head’s up display (HUD) in a Republic Legionnaire’s helmet ("bucket"). * Osmosis port: a connection on a computer console that connects external drives and other peripherals. * Plasteen: tough synthetic armor used to coat the exterior of MK-100 ''battle armor plates. * '''Portable Defense Shield:' a hand-held energy shield that’s a solid defense against N-4 blasters. The energy field lasts about one minute. * Skinpack: a field dressing used by medics. They are self-contained satchels of material that anesthetize, suture, and promote the healing of wounds. * Speeder: '''slang for a scout, or a light personal transport. * '''Synth-audio: '''a synthesized audio track, usually for robot voices. * '''Synthpryne: a synthetic fabric, used an an underlayer for Legionnaire armor. * Ultrabeam: a powerful helmet-mounted spotlight. * Translator Bot: an automated device that translates foreign languages into Standard and vice versa. * TT-10 Hovercam: an automated camera that hovers and follows simple orders for positioning, tracking, and recording holos. * TT-16: record-keepingrobots. Vehicles * MBT: Main Battle Tank. The ones on Kublar ''are equipped with 120mm guns. The Republic Armorworks model that Keel encounters on Bantam Prime in ''Galactic Outlaws has a 300mm main gun that can shoot (green) energy shells at 2500 meters per second. loc 731 * Combat Sled "CS" or "Sled": Quick and agile. Repulsor driven. Cockpit carries two drivers with room for a field commander. Cockpit separated from cargo bay, a relay screen mounted in the bay on this separation displays forward holocams and receives holo-transmissions from command. Bay lighted with red interior lights. Bay carries six passengers in jump seats and a gunner in a turret just aft of the cockpit. The gunner mans "Twins". Main ramp at the back, half opens down, the other half up. Opened by a button inside the bay. * Combat Sled (CS): an armored personnel carrier used by the Legion. Manned by two pilots, with a position for a field commander in the front section, six men plus a turret gunner ride in the rear section p.17. They have externally mounted cameras and a twin repeating blaster mount on top (aka the Twins). Combat sleds are generally built by Republic Armorworks. * HK-PP Mech: A Hunter-Killer Planet Pounder. A forty foot tall walking armored battle droid, bristling with heavy cannons above its squat torso and oversized legs. * Med-Sled: '''a converted ambulance, meant to carry wounded troops. A combat sled is stripped of its turret and jump seats. Repulsor litters are then magnetically anchored to the walls in quantity p. 74. '''Ships and Starships * Buzzship: a Republic (atmospheric) fighter that is loaded with nose-mounted blasters. * Mercutio: a Republic Navy super-destroyer. Commanded by Republic Navy Admiral Ubesk. It’s the ship that dropped Andien’s team off on Kublar and returns to the planet in time to extract Chhun’s team from the field on Kublar. * Chiasm- Capital-class destroyer. Destroyed in Legionnaire. * Drop Shuttles * Deluvia: 'A ''Republic capital ship that spent two years deep beyond the galaxy’s edge. When it returned, the entire ship was empty and all the airlocks were open. Not even bots remained. Holocam footage was wiped clean except for one three-second loop that showed the bridge littered with the dead bodies of the crew. p. 10. * '''Elixir-class Shuttle: a relatively luxurious combat shuttle used by the Republic Navy. Admiral Devers arrives in one to meet Goth Sullus on Tusca in Galactic Outlaws. * Freedom: a Republic carrier that transported the Maydoons to Kael Maydoon’s new post on Wayste. The Freedom is the backbone of the Republic Seventh Fleet. * Galactic Lightship: an ancient type of starship that were hugely fast back when they (and interstellar space travel) were new. * Indelible VI: the independent Nasseen light freighter Captained by Aeson Keel, and his holographic first mate, Ravi. Princess Leenah and General Lem Parrish hire Keel to smuggle them past the legion guards on Bantam Prime. The ship has belly-mounted burst turrets (which shoot red lasers) and at least one missile launcher capable of shooting a variety of warheads, including concussion missiles (blue flame trail). In addition, the ship’s shields are powerful enough to withstand four point blank range hits from a republic MBT as well as substantial laser fire from K-13 Preyhunters before failing. That said, Leenah is able to fix failed shields fairly quickly. * Inscrutable: a transport ship for the use of the legion troops on Bantam Prime. * Loose Dutchman: '''a false name that Aeson Keel gives the legion for his ship while stuck on Bantam Prime. * '''Obsidian Crow: Tyrus Rechs’s ship. The onboard computer is named Lyra, and she can control the ship via voice command over a comm channel. The ship is armed with an out of date omni-cannon, which is mounted in a gimbal turret mounted on the ship’s underside; it’s manned shot only and needs to be charged before it can fire The ship has ECM countermeasures to jam attacking spacecrafts’ targeting computers. The ship’s final defense is a Romula nuclear mine which it uses to self-destruct near the end of Galactic Outlaws loc4387 * Ohio-class Space Cruiser: '''an “ancient, massive, near-derelict, deep-space cruisers, incapable of orbital bombardment, but able to take a beating in ship-to-ship combat. Capable of carrying a full wing of Starfighters” p. 255. * '''Prisma’s Future: the Maydoon family’s luxury corvette. * L-13 Preyhunter: an older class of Starfighters. They are equipped with dual blaster cannons and sleek snub noses, and are incapable of carrying external ordnance like bombs. * Rigelian fighter-bombers: have forward-mounted autocannons. * Siren of Titan: Goth Sullus’s ship, a Republic fast-attack cutter. The gang of Brotherhood members working with Goth Sullus are old school Nether Ops legionnaires, led by Daeth Hunda. The group worked from Siren of Titan and were drummed out of the legion for a massacre on Ulori. The Siren of Titan is destroyed when Lyra, the Obsidian Crow’s computer detonates a Romula nuclear mine nearby. * Starlifter: 'a medium sized star ship known for a hammerhead nose and flaring multi-tube engines. Not particularly combat worthy; one missile disables a Starlifter during take-off on Ackabar early in ''Galactic Outlaws. loc 225. * '''Tenacious: a wrecked transport freighter in the Battle of Telos graveyard. Used as a regional HQ by the Brotherhood of Vengeance. * Tri-Bomber: Republic short-range bomber spacecraft. * Tri-Fighter: Republic short-range fighter spacecraft. * Viridian Cyclops: The Tellarian freighter that Prisma secured passage to Acakbar aboard after surviving Goth Sullus’s massacre at Wayste. Crewed by Capt. Hogus ad Skrizz. * Woodchip: a republic freighter false ship ID of Aeson Keel’s. Captained by “Capt. Ethan Bowlerro.” General Information Terms * Candyship: '''a children’s game. * '''Constitution of the Republic: the highest law of the Republic’s legal system. * Rep-1: the capitol of the Galactic Republic. The text mentions other names the planet is known by as the House of Reason and Senate choose names to reflect the political climate. Utopion and Tolera are two recent ones p.266. It's generally referred to in the series as Utopion. * Fairness in Combat Committee: Committee in the House of Reason ''that is concerned with battlefield tactics. * '''GFC:' Galactic Fighting Championships. * Hendahl Raceways: A sports arena in the core worlds. * House of Reason: the lower house of government in the Republic. * Kwiss-pop: a form of pop music, popular but generic and “vapid.” p.122 * LFC: 'Legionnaire Fighting Championships. An informal fighting competition among Legion troops aboard the ''Chiasm. Tag team matches were especially popular. * '''Legion:The Galactic Republic Legion. Elite ground assault forces controlled by the Republic. The legion was formed during the Savage Wars, disposed with civilian oversight, and “deployed throughout the galaxy, and turned the tide of the Savage Wars” p.83. * MCR: Short for Mid-Core Rebels: terrorist organization who oppose the Republic. * Parminthian leather: really, REALLY good leather… * Republic: the galactic government in the Galaxy’s Edge series. The Galactic Republic government consists of the Senate and the House of Reason. * Republic Armorworks: a corporate entity that builds combat sleds and other heavy armored vehicles for the Republic. * Repub-Tek: '''Agency that designs, updates, and modifies Republic Army gear. * '''Savage Wars: A period of intense fighting when slower-than light colony ships arrived at worlds already populated by colonists who emigrated on FTL equipped ships. Began roughly two thousand years before the events in Legionnaire. They ended with the creation of the Republic Legion several decades before the events in Legionnaire. * Seamball: a sports game involving a seamed ball, four bag lines, and (one assumes) a bat. * Senate: the upper house of government in the Republic. * Tyrasian Marble: rare and expensive polished stone. Described in Galactic Outlaws as “grand and opulent.” loc 3756 * Uynora Hall: a high-culture theater p. 33. * Standard: the official language of the Republic. It’s most often spoken as a first or second language. Legion Terms * AO: '''Area of Operations. * '''AWOL: '''Absent Without Leave. * '''Basic: Legion slang for a regular Republic Army soldier. * Brevet Rank: a rank that has been awarded in the field by a CO; q.v., Field Promotion. * Central Command: Legion headquarters. * CO: Commanding Officer. * Doomsday Squad: squad in Victory ''company; commanded by Sgt. ''Chhun. * DST: '''Deep Space Tramsmission. * '''Field Promotion: a promotion made in the field by a unit CO. Legion protocol directs that “a field promotion requires at least two officers or NCOs as witnesses, excluding the soldier promoted” p.81. * Hyena Squad: A squad in Victory company. * Hurricane: '''a legion doctrine that calls for full armor to be worn at all times in the field. * '''JF: Joint-Force; a combined service operation. * Legion doctrine: the established rules of conduct and combat for legionnaires. Among them, one doctrine states that when a unit’s CO is dead or incapacitated, the force is reduced significantly (e.g., 30%), in hostile surroundings, and unable to raise a forward operating base on comms, that a mission is to be scrubbed p. 60. * Legionnaire: A soldier in service to the Galactic Republic Legion. Legionnaires are considered the elite ground forces in the Republic armed forces. * Legionnaire Corps: The Republic administration responsible for recruiting, training, and assigning Legionnaire troops. * LOA: '''Legionnaire Officer Academy. Education and training center for Legion officers. * '''Med-Drop: '''short term for an emergency medical dropship. They’re designed to fly into a hot zone and extract the wounded in as little time as possible. Informally known as Doc-Drops. * '''OIC: Officer-In-Command. * Parsecs: '''Legion slang for “double-quick.” * '''Peeper: '''legion slang for spies, scouts, or remote observers. * '''PNA: short for Planetary National Army, a non-legion planetary army. * Point: Legion slang for politically appointed officer. * RA-444th Repulsor Division: a Republic ''Army unit stationed in Camp Forge. Destroyed by an attack by Mid-Core Rebels ''with ''Kublaren support during Legionnaire.'' * RRE: '''Rapid Relief Element. A squad or similar unit meant to relieve a pinned down squad or unit with overwhelming force. * '''Rep-Int: Republic Intelligence * Rep-Mil: Republic Military * Rep-Psyop: '''Republic Army doctor specializing in planting and retrieving memories. * '''Repub-Army: short for Republic Army; the general infantry service of the Republic. They’re generally armed with simpler weapons than legionnaires like the NS-2 blaster rifle. * Repub-Navy: '''short for Republic Navy; the general naval service of the Republic * '''Repub-Marines: '''short for Republic Marines; the shipboard naval soldiers service of the Republic. They’re generally armed with simpler weapons than legionnaires like the NS-2 blaster rifle. * '''Republic Medical: the medical core of the Republic military (aka Rep-Med). * Shot-drop: a method of launching heavy equipment to the surface of a planet from orbit. “A shot drop is when Supply & Quarter delivers necessary items to units in the field. Sometimes it’s a pod shot down from a ship in orbit, sometimes it’s blasted like artillery from forward command. … It can be here in as little as two minutes” p. 100. * Squad: short for squadron, a military unit. One legion squad has four soldiers: three line troops, and an NCO or officer. Combat Sleds usually one squad apiece. * UED: Unexploded Device. * Victory Company: A company of the Thirty-First Legion, 131st Legionnaires, commanded by Col. Pappy Hilbert in Legionnaire. Includes Doomsday, Hammerfall, Hyena, Gold, Magnum, Silver, and Specter Squads. Slang * Clint - B.S.? * Leej or leeje - legionnaire * Parminthian - cold * KTF - Kill them first * Kel: Expletive. * Vic - vehicle * Dust - kill, to kill or be killed * Sket - negative exclamation like S%!T? * Oba - God. * '''Mukk’kas: '''slang for bastard in the expletive sense. * Stages Blazes - Exclamation of pain, ie. Ouch! * Point- Nickname/Term used for a politically appointed officer